yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/60
وَإِذْ قَالَ مُوسَى لِفَتَاهُ لَا أَبْرَحُ حَتَّى أَبْلُغَ مَجْمَعَ الْبَحْرَيْنِ أَوْ أَمْضِيَ حُقُبًا Ve iz kâle mûsâ li fetâhu lâ ebrehu hattâ ebluga mecmeal bahreyni ev emdıye hukubâ(hukuben). [http://www.kuranmeali.org/18/kehf_suresi/59.ayet/kurani_kerim_mealleri.aspx Önceki] 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 [http://www.kuranmeali.org/18/kehf_suresi/61.ayet/kurani_kerim_mealleri.aspx Sonraki] Yusuf Ali (English) * 60- Behold, Moses said(2404) to his attendant, "I will not give up until I reach the junction of the two(2405) seas or (until) I spend years and years in travel."(2406) M. Pickthall (English) * 60- And when Moses said unto his servant: I will not give up until I reach the point where the two rivers meet, though I march on for ages. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 60- Bir vakit Musa genç adamına demişti ki, yahudiler Hz. Musa'nın bu kıssasını kabul etmek istememişler. Muhaddisler ve tarihçilerden bunun, Musa b. İmran değil, Musa b. Mişa olduğunu zannedenler de olmuştur. Nitekim Buharî, Müslim, Tirmizî, Nesaî ve diğer hadis kitaplarında rivayet olunduğu üzere Said b. Cübeyr şöyle demiştir: "İbnü Abbas (r.anhüma) ya dedim ki: 'Nevf-i Bükalî, Hızır'ın arkadaşı olan Musa'nın, İsrailoğulları'nın peygamberi olan Musa değildir iddiasında bulunuyor.' Bunun üzerine İbnü Abbas: 'Allah'ın düşmanı yalan söylemiş' deyip uzun bir hadis ile bunun bilinen Hz. Musa olduğunu Resulullah'tan naklederek anlatmıştır. Ve gerçekten Kur'ân'da zikredilen Musa'dan diğer bir Musa anlaşılmaz. Musa'nın delikanlısı da rivayetlerin çoğuna göre Yûşa' b. Nun'dur. Çünkü o hizmet ediyor, öğreniyordu. Hizmetçiler çoğunlukla genç yaşta olduklarından Araplarda hizmetçiye genç denilmesi de edebî bir üsluptur. Bir hadis-i şerifte de: "Hizmetçilerinize kölem, cariyem, demeyiniz; delikanlım deyiniz" buyurulmuştur. Gerçi bazılarının dediği gibi bir başkası olması da muhtemeldir. Fakat sahih haberlerde Yûşa' olduğu belirtilmiştir. O halde olay, Musa Mısır'dan çıktıktan sonra, Tîh sahrasında iken meydana gelmiş demek olur. Bu kıssanın sebebi bir rivayette şöyle nakledilmiştir. Musa Rabbine sorup: "Ya Rabb! Kullarının sana en sevgilisi hangisidir?" demiş. Buyurulmuş ki: "Beni zikreden ve unutmayan." Ey (Rabb!) en hakim kulun hangisi?" demiş. Buyurulmuş ki: "Hak ile hükmeden ve arzularına uymayan kimsedir." "En bilgili kulun kimdir?" demiş. Buyurulmuş ki; "Belki bir kelimeye rast gelirim de bir doğru yolu gösterir veya bir felaketten kurtarır diye insanların ilmini araştırmakla kendi ilmine ekleyen kimsedir." Bunun üzerine Musa (a.s) demiş ki: "Ya Rabbi! Kullarından benden daha bilgilisi varsa bana göster". "Var" buyurulmuş. "O halde onu nerede arayayım" demiş. "Her iki denizin birleştiği yerde, kayanın yanında balığı kaybedeceğin yerde..." diye tarif edilmiştir. İki denizin birleştiği yer ki, açıkça anlaşılan bir boğaz olmasıdır. Nitekim Ka'b-i Kurazî'den Tanca, yani Sebte boğazı olduğu rivayet edilmiştir. Übey'den de Afrikiyye olduğu nakledilmiştir. Fakat Mücahid ve Katade'den İran denizi ile Rum denizinin birleştikleri yer olduğu rivayet olunmuştur. Bu şekilde maksat bir boğaz değil, dar bir dil, bir engel olması gerekir. Çünkü İran denizi, Basra körfezi; Rum denizi de Akdeniz olduğuna göre, Basra körfezi ile Akdenizi birleştiren bir boğaz yoktur. Bundan dolayı bu olsa olsa İran denizinin bağlantılı olduğu Hint okyanusu ile Akdeniz arasında Süveyş kanalının açıldığı dar bir dil olsa gerektir. Kayadan açıkça anlaşılan Kudüs'teki tanınmış Sahratullah (Allah taşı) olması çok muhtemeldir. İbnü Atiyye demiştir ki: "O, yani İran denizi Hint okyanusunun bir koludur ki Azerbaycan'ın arkasından başlayan İran toprağında kuzeyden güneye doğru uzanır. Şu halde bu görüşe göre iki denizin birleştiği yer, iki denizin, Suriye toprağı tarafında bulunan yönden iki denizin birleşmesine esas olan yerdir." Tefsir bilginleri burada "bahreyn" (iki deniz) kelimesinin, bahr (deniz) kelimesinin ikili olmak üzere iki deniz mânâsına sayılmış, bir özel isim olmasını göz önünde bulundurmamış görünüyorlar. Halbuki Mu'cemü'l-Büldân'da anlatıldığı gibi Bahreyn, Hint Okyanusu denizi sahilinde Basra ile Umman arasında birçok ülkeyi kapsayan bir kıt'anın özel ismi olduğu da bilindiğinden bu mânâ düşünülecek olursa, iki denizin birleştiği yer, Bahreyn kıtasının (bölgesinin) toplu yeri veya merkezi demek olur. Özel isim, genel isimden daha açık olması itibariyle bu mânâ, hem açık, hem de Sebte boğazından daha yakındır. Daha önce Medyen'e gitmiş olan Musa'nın ondan sonra Bahreyn'e bir seyahata çıkması da uzak görülen bir görüş değildir. Ancak tefsir bilginleri, buna değinmemiş olduklarından bunu destekleyen naklî bir delil bulunamıyor, Nitekim İstanbul boğazı hakkındaki yayılmış haber de böyledir. Tefsir bilginlerinin bu mânâ üzerinde durmamalarının sebebi -Allah daha iyi bilir bundan sonraki âyette ikil zamiri ile buyurulmuş olmasıdır. Çünkü özel isim olsaydı zamir tekil olacaktı. Öyle olmakla beraber bu ikil zamirini Musa ile arkadaşına gönderenler de olmuştur. Bir de bazıları buradaki bahreyn'in (iki denizin) biri acı, biri tatlı; yani bir nehir olduğunu söyledikleri gibi, diğer bazıları da Azerbaycan tarafındaki "Kürr ve Ress" nehirleri olduğunu söylemiştir. "Res halkını ve bu arada daha birçok nesilleri (inkârları yüzünden helak ettik)" (Furkan, 25/38 âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) Nihayet, "mecme'a'l-bahrayn" iki ilim denizi demek olan Musa ile Hızır'ın birleştikleri yer demektir diyenler de olmuştur. Keşşâf bunun hakkında; bid'at tefsirlerinden demiş. Ebu Hayyan da: Bu batıniyye tefsirine benziyor demiş. Bu görüş, daha birçokları ile beraber tasavvufçulardan olan Nişaburî Tefsiri'nde bile red ve tenkid edilmiştir. Bununla beraber şunu itiraf etmek gerekir ki, bu mânâ lafız itibariyle uzak olmakla beraber, mânâya göre sabittir. Çünkü yukarıda naklolunan ihtilaflar karşısında ifadesinden anlaşılabilen, kesin olarak anlatılan şey Musa ile Hızır'ın buluşacakları bir yer olmasından ibaret kalıyor. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri öğütle-hatırlatıldığı zaman, onlara sırt çeviren ve ellerinin önden gönderdikleri (amelleri) ni unutandan daha zalim kimdir? Biz gerçekten, onların kalpleri üzerine onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen bir perde (gerdik) kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan bile, onlar sonsuza kadar asla hidayet bulamazlar.(54) 58- Senin Rabbin rahmet sahibi (ve) bağışlayıcıdır. Eğer, kazanmakta olduklarından dolayı onları (azabla) yakalayıverseydi, şüphesiz onlara azabı (bir an önce) çabuklaştırırdı. Hayır, onlar için bir buluşma-zamanı vardır, onun dışında asla başka bir sığınak bulamayacaklardır.(55) 59- İşte ülkeler (ve onların halkları) , zulme saptıkları zaman onları yıkıma uğrattık;(56) ve yıkımları için de bir buluşma-zamanı tesbit ettik. 60- Hani Musa genç-yardımcısına demişti: "İki denizin birleştiği yere ulaşıncaya kadar gideceğim ya da uzun zamanlar geçireceğim."(57) AÇIKLAMA 54. Bir kimse peygamberin tebliğine karşı tartışma, itiraz, çekişme ve mücadele yolunu seçer ve hakkı bâtıl silahlar ve oyunlarla yenmeye çalışırsa, Allah o kimsenin kalbi üzerine perde çeker ve kulaklarına hakkı duymalarını engelleyecek örtüler koyar. Doğal olarak bu tutum onda inatçılık ve katı kalpliliğe neden olur, böylece o hidayet çağrısını duymaz ve kötü akibetini görmeden hatasını anlayamaz bir hale gelir. Çünkü böyle insanlar uyarı ve tebliğe aldırmazlar ve cehennem azabına uğramakta ısrar ederler; zamanla artık burunlarının doğrultusunda sadece azaba gitmekte olduklarına kani olurlar. 55. Burada insanlar; kendilerine verilen süre ile aldanmaları ve ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar hesaba çekilmeyeceklerini sanmaları konusunda uyarılmaktadırlar. İnsanlar Allah'ın esirgeyen ve bağışlayan olduğu için kendilerine süre verdiğini ve bu nedenle zalimleri hemen cezalandırmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Allah'ın mühlet (süre) vermesinin nedeni O'nun rahmetidir; O'nun rahmeti zalimlere gidişatlarını düzeltmeleri için süre verilmesini gerektirir. 56. Helâk edilen memleketler, Kureyşlilerin ticaret yolculuklarında rastladıkları ve diğer Araplar tarafından da çok iyi bilinen Sebe, Semûd, Medyen şehirleri ve Lût kavmi idi. 57. Gerçi bu hikaye kafirlerin sorusuna bir cevap olarak anlatılmıştır, ama aslında hem kafirlere hem de müminlere önemli bir gerçeği vurgulamak için de kullanılmıştır: Olayların sadece görünen yönlerinden sonuç çıkaran kimseler bu çıkarımlarından çok ciddi bir hata yapmaktadırlar. Çünkü onlar sadece görüneni görmekte ve onların altında yatan ilâhî hikmeti kavrayamamaktadırlar. Onlar günlük hayatta zalimlerin zenginliğini ve masum insanların zayıflığını, isyankarların refah içinde, itaatkârların ise zorluklar içinde olduklarını, günahkârların zevk içinde, dindarların ise acı içinde olduklarını gördüklerinde şaşkınlığa düşmekte ve onların ardında yatan hikmeti anlayamadıkları için yanlış anlamanın kurbanı olmaktadırlar. Kafirler ve zalimler bundan bu dünyanın hiç bir ahlâki kurala bağlı olarak işlemediği, bu dünyanın hiç bir hakimi olmadığı ve eğer varsa bile bu hakimin adaletsiz ve akılsız olduğu sonucunu çıkarmaktadırlar; o halde insan dilediği her şeyi yapabilir. Çünkü hesap verilecek kimse yoktur. Diğer taraftan müminler bunları gördüklerinde o denli sıkılıp cesaretleri kırılmaktadır ki, imanları zor bir imtihana tabi tutulmaktadır. Bu mucizenin ardında yatan hikmeti açığa çıkarmak için Allah gerçeğin üzerinden perdeyi aralamış, böylece Musa gece gündüz meydana gelen olayların ardındaki hikmeti gerçeği görenlerden ne denli değişik olduğunu görebilmiştir. Şimdi şöyle bir soruyu ele alalım: Bu olay nerede ve ne zaman meydana geldi? Kur'an bu konuda hiç bir şey söylemez. Bu konuda Avfi'nin rivayet ettiği İbn Abbas'dan nakledilen bir söz vardır: "Bu olay, Firavun'un helâk edilişinden ve Musa (a.s) kavmini Mısır'a yerleştirdikten sonra meydana gelmiştir." Fakat bu, İbn Abbas'dan rivayet edilen ve Buhari gibi diğer güvenilir hadis kitaplarında zikredilen başka hadislerle desteklenmemiştir. Musa (a.s) 'ın kavmini Firavun'un helâkından sonra Mısır'a yerleştirdiğini ispatlayan başka bir kaynak da yoktur. Bunun tam aksine Kur'an Musa'nın Mısır'dan çıkışından sonra tüm zamanını çölde (Sina ve Tih) geçirdiğini söyler. Bu nedenle Avfi'nin hadisi kabul edilemez. Fakat eğer olayın ayrıntılarını göz önünde bulundurursak iki şey açığa çıkmaktadır: 1) Bunlar, Musa'ya (a.s) peygamberliğin ilk yıllarında gösterilmiş olmalıdır, çünkü bu tür şeyler, peygamberliğin ilk döneminde eğitim ve öğretim için gereklidir. 2) Bu hikaye Mekke'li müminleri rahatlatmak ve teskin etmek için anlatıldığından dolayı, bu mucizelerin Musa'ya (a.s) İsrailoğulları'nın, bu surenin indirildiği dönemde Mekke'li müşriklerin müminlere yaptığı işkencelerin aynısı ile karşılaştığı bir dönemde gösterildiği sonucuna da varılabilir. Bu iki noktaya dayanarak (Gerçeği yalnız Allah bilir) bu olayın Firavun'un İsrailoğulları'na yaptırdığı işkencenin en şiddetli olduğu dönemde meydana geldiğini söyleyebiliriz. Aynen Kureyş liderleri gibi Firavun ve çevresindekiler de azabın gecikmesini, kendi üzerlerinde kendilerini hesaba verecek hiç bir güç olmadığının ispatı sanarak aldanmışlardı. Ve işkence çeken Mekkeli müslümanlar gibi Mısır'lı müslümanlar da şöyle feryat ediyorlardı: "Rabbimiz! Bu zalimlerin hakimiyeti ve bizim zavallılığımız daha ne kadar sürecek?" O denli ki Hz. Musa şöyle dua etti: "Rabbimiz! Şüphesiz sen Firavun'a ve önde gelen çevresine dünya hayatında bir ihtişam ve mallar verdin. Rabbimiz, senin yolundan saptırmaları için mi?" (Yunus: 88) . Eğer bizim tahminimiz doğru ise, o zaman bu olayın Musa'nın (a.s) Sudan'a yolculuğu sırasında meydana geldiği ve iki denizin birleştiği yer ile Mavi Nil ile Beyaz Nil'in birleştiği bu günkü Hartum şehrinin kastedildiği sonucuna varabiliriz. Kitab-ı Mukaddes bu konuyla ilgili hiçbir şey söylemez, fakat Talmud bu olaya değinir, ama olayın kahramanı Musa (a.s) değil, Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Jochanane'dır. Yine Talmud'a göre diğer kişi canlı olarak semaya yükseltilen ve orada dünyanın yönetimi için meleklerle birleştirilen Elijah'dır. (The Talmud Selections H.Polano, S. 313-16) Çıkıştan önce meydana gelen olaylar gibi bu olayın da doğru olarak aktarılmış olması, fakat yüzyıllar geçtikçe bunda değişiklik ve tahrifler yapılmış olması mümkündür. Fakat ne yazık ki bazı müslümanlar da Talmud'dan etkilenmiş ve Musa kıssasının Musa ile ilgili değil aynı anda başka bir şahısla ilgili olduğuna inanmışlardır. Bu müminler Talmud'un isnadının zayıf olduğunu unutmaktadırlar; hem Kur'an'ın "Musa" adında belirsiz bir kimsenin başından geçen bir olaya değindiğini kabul etmemize de hiç bir sebep yoktur. Dahası Ubey ibn Ka'b'dan rivayet edilen bir hadisden Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bu olayı açıklığa kavuşturduğunu ve Musa ile Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) kastedildiğini öğrenmekteyiz. Bir müslümanın Talmud'un bir görüşünü kabul etmesine bir sebep de göremiyoruz. Oryantalistler, genelde olduğu gibi, tarihin "kaynaklarına" bir "araştırma" yapmışlar ve şunlara işaret etmişlerdir: "Kur'an'da anlatılan hikaye şu üç kaynağa dayandırılabilir: 1) Gılgamış Destanı 2) Süryani iskendernâme 3) Elijah ile Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Joshua ile ilgili Yahudi efsanesi (İslâm Ansiklopedisi (yeni baskı) ve Shorter Encyclopaedia of İslâm- Hızır başlığı.) Bu kötü niyetli "bilginler" her şeyden önce "bilimsel araştırmaları"nı Kur'an'ın Allah tarafından vahyolunan bir kitap olmadığını ispatlamak için kullanırlar. Böylece onlar, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) vahiy olarak iddia ettiği şeylerin böyle "kaynaklar"dan elde edildiğini ispat etmiş olacaklardır. Bu konuda bu utanmaz insanlar öyle akıllıca ve hileli bir şekilde "deliller" ve "iktibaslar" kullanmaktadırlar ki, insan onların "araştırmaları"nın doğruluğuna inanmaya başlamaktadır. Eğer bunların yaptıkları şey "araştırma" ise o zaman insanın böyle bir "araştırma ve bilgi"yi lanetlemeye hakkı vardır. Biz onlardan "araştırma"larını daha da açıklamaları için aşağıdaki soruları cevaplamalarını istiyoruz. 1) Kur'an'ın belirli bir iddiasını birkaç eski kitaba dayandırdığı konusunda hangi deliliniz var? Böyle bir iddiayı, Kur'an'da anlatılan bazı olayların bu kitaplardakine benzemesine dayandırdığı için "araştırma" olarak kabul edemeyiz. 2) Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Mekke'de Peygamber'in (s.a) Kur'an için materyal topladığı bir kütüphane olduğu konusunda bir bilgiye mi sahipsiniz? Bu soru yerinde bir sorudur, çünkü Kur'an'daki kıssa ve fikirlerin kaynağı olarak kabul ettiğiniz çeşitli dillerdeki birçok kitap toplandığında, yeteri kadar büyük bir kütüphane meydana gelir. Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bu kitapları çeşitli dillerden Arapça'ya tercüme eden mütercimler tuttuğu konusunda, elinizde bir delil mi var? Eğer böyle değilse ve sizin iddianız sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) Arabistan dışına yaptığı birkaç yolculuğa dayanıyorsa, şöyle bir soru sorulabilir: Peygamber'in (s.a) Peygamberliğinden önce böyle kaç kitap kopya edebilmiş veya kaç kitap ezberleyebilmiştir? Nasıl oluyor da Peygamberliğin gelişinden bir gün önce bile onun konuşmalarında, (daha sonra Kur'an'da nazil olan) bu topladığı bilgilerin etkisi görülmemiştir? 3) Nasıl olmuş da Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşı Mekke'li Yahudi ve Hıristiyan kafirler, sizin gibi böyle bir delil peşinde oldukları halde Peygamber'e (s.a) böyle bir suçlamayla karşı çıkmamışlardır? O dönem müşriklerinin böyle bir fırsatı değerlendirmek için yeterli nedenleri vardı, çünkü onlara Kur'an'ın vahyolunmuş bir kitap olduğu ve ilâhî bilgiden başka kaynağı olmadığı iddiasının tersini ispatlayacak bir delil bulmaları ve eğer Kur'an'ın insan sözü olduğu doğru ise onun bir benzerini meydana getirmeleri teklifi yapılmıştı. Bu teklif o dönem İslâm düşmanlarının iddialarını boşa çıkarmış ve Kur'an'ın dayandığı başka bir kaynak olduğunu ispatlayacak en ufak mantıki bir fikir bile öne sürmemişlerdir. Bu gerçeklerin ışığında şöyle bir soru yöneltilebilir: "Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşları bu araştırmalarında nasıl başarısız oldular da bin yıllık bir zaman geçtikten sonra bugün İslâm düşmanları bu girişimlerinde başarı kazandılar?" 4) En son ve en önemli soru ise şudur: Bu İslâm düşmanlarının Kur'an'ın Allah'tan gelen bir vahiy olma ihtimalini bir tarafa bırakıp bütün çabalarnı onun vahiy olmadığını ispatlama girişimlerinde yoğunlaştırmalarının nedeninin sadece bağnazlık ve garaz olduğunu göstermiyor mu? Kur'an'da anlatılan kıssaların daha önce yazılmış kitaplardakilere benzemesi gerçeği aynı şekilde Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş olduğu ve geçen zaman boyunca onlarda meydana gelen tahrifleri düzeltmek için bu kıssalara değinildiği şeklindeki görüşün ışığında da ele alınabilir. Onların araştırmaları, neden Kur'an'daki hikayelerin gerçek kaynağının bu kitaplar olduğunu ispatlamak üzerinde yoğunlaşıyor da, diğer ihtimali, Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş bir kitap olduğu gerçeğini hiç dikkate almıyor? Bu soruları düşünen her tarafsız kişi, oryantalistlerin "bilgi" adına sundukları "araştırmanın" dikkate alınmaya değer olmadığı sonucuna varacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *60. HANİ, (67) günlerinde Mu-sa yardımcısına: (68) "İki denizin birleştiği yere kadar yoluma devam edeceğim" demişti, "yolda yıllar harcamam gerekse bile!" 67 - Çok defa "...diği zaman" anlamına gelen ama bizim burada "hani" sözcüğüyle aktarmayı daha uygun bulduğumuz iz takısı, Kur'an'da çoğu zaman, anlatımın ve düşüncenin akışını bozmadan dikkatleri yeni bir söyleme ya da temaya çekmek için kullanılmaktadır. Buradaki örnekte de bu sözcük, gerilerde 54. ayetle belirgin bir bağlantı kurarak ("... Biz bu Kur'an'da insanlaryararlanması için çeşitli açılardan türlü türlü dersler ortaya koyduk") bilginin, özellikle manevî/ruhanî bilginin, hiçbir ölümlünün -bu ölümlü peygamber bile olsa, insan zihnini hayat boyunca meşgul eden soruların hepsine cevap bulabildiğini iddia etmesine imkan vermeyecek kadar tükenmez, sonu gelmez olduğunu yansıtan bir temsîle dikkat uyandırıcı bir giriş sağlamak üzere kullanılmıştır. (Sözkonusu temsîlin dile getirdiği gerçek, bu surenin son iki ayetinde sarahaten ortaya konulmaktadır.) Sonraki ayetlerde (60-82. ayetler) anlatılan Hz. Musa'nın bilgi peşinde yaşadığı serüven, zaman içinde, bizim burada yer veremeyeceğimiz sayısız menkıbenin kaynağı olmuştur. Yine de, değişik rivayetleriyle Buhârî, Müslim ve Tirmizî tarafından kaydedilmiş olup Ubeyy b. Ka‘b'dan nakledilen bir rivayeti zikretmeden geçemeyeceğiz. Bu rivayete göre Hz. Musa, bir keresinde, insanların en bilgesi olduğunu iddia ettiği için Allah tarafından azarlanmış ve kendine vahiy yoluyla, "iki denizin birleştiği yerde" yaşayan bir "Allah kulu"nun kendisinden daha bilge olduğu bildirilmişti. Hz. Musa bu adamı bulmak yönünde ısrarlı bir istek gösterince, Allah da o'na "bir sepete balık" koymasını ve balık kayboluncaya kadar yoluna devam etmesini emretti; balığın kaybolması amaca erişildiğinin işareti olacaktı. '''Şüphe yok ki bu rivayet, bizim Kur'ânî meselimize temsîlî bir giriş niteliğindedir. Hem Kur'an'da, hem de sözkonusu Hadis'te geçen bu "balık" imajı, mümkündür ki, mutlak bilgiyi yahut ebedî hayatı simgeleyen eski dinî bir sembol olsa gerektir. İlk müfessirlerden pek çoğunun, Bâbülmendeb mevkiinde Kızıl Deniz ile Hint Okyanusu'nun ya da Cebel-i Târık'da Akdeniz ile Atlas Okyanusu'nun birleştiği yeri göstererek, coğrafî bir anlam yükleme eğiliminde oldukları "iki denizin birleştiği yer" ifadesine gelince, Beydâvî, 60. ayetin tefsirinde buna bütünüyle temsîlî bir açıklama getirerek, "iki deniz"in iki tür bilgi kaynağını ya da bilgi akışını -yani, haricî olay ve olgulara ilişkin gözlem ve muhakemeler yoluyla elde edilen zahirî bilgi (‘ilmu'z-zâhir) ile mistik sezgi ve müşahedeler yoluyla elde edilen batınî bilgiyi (‘ilmu'l-bâtın)- simgelediğini söylemektedir. Bu görüşe göre, Hz. '''Musa'nın arayışının gerçek amacı bu iki tür bilginin buluştuğu sınıra varmaktan ibarettir. 68 - Lafzen, "genç adam" (fetâ) -Klasik Arapça'da, genç ya da yaşlı (yani, yaşına işaret etmeksizin) "hizmetçi/yardımcı" anlamına gelen bir sözcük. Rivayete göre, ayette geçen bu "hizmetçi" ya da "yardımcı", Hz. Musa'nın ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Yeşu idi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *60. Ve hatırla, bir vakit ki, Musa genç arkadaşına demişti: Ben iki denizin birleştiği yere varıncaya kadar durmayacağım, yahut uzun bir müddet geçireceğim. 60. Bu mübarek âyetler, bu sûre-i celiledeki üçüncü kıssayı içermektedir. Hz. Musa gibi Yüce bir Peygamberin ilme büyük bir kıymet verdiğini, büyük bir tevazu göstererek kendisi gibi Peygamberliğe sahip olmayan bir zâttan bazı şeyler öğrenmek istemiş olduğunu bildiriyor. Fakir müslümanlara karşı kibirlice bir vaziyet onlara da bir büyük ahlâk dersi içermiş bulunmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Resulüm!. (Ve hatırla) insanlara bir ibret vesilesi olmak üzere zikreyle (bir vakit ki. Musa) aleyhisselâm (genç arkadaşına) kendisine tâbi olup hizmet eden Hz. Yuşâ Ibni Nüne, beraberce yola çıkmışlarken (demişti: Ben iki denizin birleştiği yere) yani: Fars deniziyle Rum denizinin birbirine kavuştukları yere (varıncaya kadar durmayacağım) yoluma devam edeceğim (yahut) kendisiyle görüşmeğe memur olduğum zata öyle iki denizin birleştiği yerde tesadüf edemezsem ona kavuşuncaya kadar (uzun bir müddet) vaktimi böyle yolculukla (geçireceğim) çünkü Musa Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Hızır'a kavuşup ondan bazı şeyleri öğrenmekle Allah tarafından bir hikmet gereği mükellef bulunmuştu. § Fetâ; genç adam, delikanlı, cömert, civanmert kimse demektir. Yardımcı, öğrenci mânâsında kullanılmıştır. "Hukub" da uzun müddet, seksen ve daha ziyade sene, dehr ve zaman demektir. Çoğulu: Ahkabdır. Kategori:18/60 Kategori:18 Kategori:Kehf Kategori:Kehf suresi Kategori:KEHF SURESİ (18) Kategori:Kehf Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal Kategori:Hızır Kategori:Musa Kategori:Musa(AS)